1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna control of a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a communication apparatus equipped with a switchable antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the electronic circuit technology continues to develop in recent years, various wireless communication functions are widely implemented in many applications. According to the related art, a conventional communication apparatus is usually equipped with antennas corresponding to various radio frequency (RF) signals, respectively. For instance, the equipped antennas may include a Global Positioning System (GPS) antenna, a Bluetooth/Wireless-Fidelity (BT/WiFi) antenna, a Frequency Modulation (FM) internal antenna, a main antenna of 2nd Generation/3rd Generation/4th Generation communication standard (i.e., a 2G/3G/4G main antenna), an analog television/China Mobile Multimedia Broadcasting antenna (ATV/CMMB antenna), and an Auxiliary antenna (AUX antenna). It should be noted that setting these antennas may introduce some issues. For one example, these antennas would occupy space in conventional communication apparatuses. For another example, these antennas and/or the feed points of these antennas would occupy space on printed circuit boards (PCBs) in conventional communication apparatuses.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel architecture for saving space in a communication apparatus and saving the PCB area.